March 14th
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: -Sekuel February 14th- Sudah 2 tahun semenjak honmei-choco-yang-tidak-dianggap-honmei-choco itu terjadi. Orang itu berubah, ya? / Aomine x Reader (2nd's PoV btw) More warning inside. / Happy White Day XD Thanks for reading :D


**March 14th**

.

.

Warning : Aomine x Female(ex)Manager!Reader. Sequel February 14th. Second's PoV (for some reason ... Orz) OOC? Typo(s)? Quick-pace? Quick-plot? Quick typing. Unbeta.

Dedicated for **Himecchi** & **Fujocchi** (again) who love Aomine Daiki (**and all of Aomine-lover**!)

Happy white day, **Himecchi**! Thanks for **your lovely drawing** XD

Happy Reading!

.

.

Entah beberapa waktu terlewati, tepatnya 2 tahun, semenjak _honmei-choco_-yang-tidak-dianggap-_honmei-choco_ oleh orang dim satu itu kauberikan kepadanya.

Kaupikir, setidaknya berikanlah sesuatu sebagai balasan di _white day_, meski itu hanya sebuah surat atau lagu yang dinyanyikan khusus untukmu, kau sudah cukup senang.

Pengen banget ya, diberi balasan sama orang hitam satu itu. (Siapa yang tidak mau dapat benda (?) istimewa dari Aomine Daiki, hayo, jawab jujur!)

Sekarang kau sudah menginjak 2 SMA, yang tak disangka kau masuk ke sekolah yang ada Aomine Daiki itu.

Yep, kau masuk Akademi Touou.

Tapi, kali ini kau tidak berpartisipasi dalam tim basket Touou yang katanya termasuk salah satu SMA dengan tim basket terkuat.

'Malas.'

'... Tapi, bohong.' Ralatmu sendiri.

Alasanmu sebenarnya itu ...

Nanti kalau kau ketemu Aomine harus pasang muka gimana? Nanti dikira modus lagi karena masuk SMA yang sama seperti dia.

"Haaaaah ..." Kau menghela nafas.

Padahal ini libur kenaikan kelas, kenapa klub seni diharuskan masuk ... Oh ya, untuk membuat spamduk penyambutan murid baru.

Terlalu banyak libur, sampai lupa ingatan.

Kauputuskan untuk mendekat dengan jendela, sekedar mencari angin saja sebenarnya. Kau datang terlalu cepat, jadi masih ada waktu untuk bersantai.

Matamu menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak. Kauperhatikan lapangan yang tengah digunakan klub basket untuk lari pemanasan.

Itu kapten yang baru, bukan? Wakamatsu Kousuke.

Ah, lihat. Itu Sakurai-_kun_!

Kau tertawa kecil melihat latihan mereka yang keras itu. Lalu, hatimu mencelos saat sadar ada yang hilang.

Dia tidak ada di sana.

Dia, si pemain andalan Touou, atau mantan pemain andalan saat kau masih menjadi manager di Teikou kemarin.

Kau teringat kata-kata Satsuki, "Dai-_chan_ ... Semenjak kelas 3 SMP kemarin sangat sering membolos latihan, kau tahu ... Bahkan pelatih Touou mengiyakan permintaannya untuk tidak ikut latihan rutin."

Kau menopang dagumu di kedua telapak tanganmu.

Berharap dia kembali menjadi seperti dirinya yang dulu, tapi, kau tahu, tidak semudah itu 'kan?

"Ng ..." Kau akhirnya mulai bersiul tidak jelas sambil tetap memperhatikan para pemuda yang mandi keringat itu mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

Apa itu sesuatu yang baru datang ke kumpulan pemuda-pemuda itu ...?

"BOHONG?!" Pekikmu terkejut, "I-itu dia?! Seriusan ikut latihan?!" Kau sendiri tidak percaya melihat sesuatu yang dapat diidentifikasikan sebagai Aomine Daiki.

Sekali lagi, kau mengingat berita sekolah kemarin.

"Tim basket Akademi Touou kalah dari tim basket Seirin."

Kauingat perasaan tidak percaya, saat mengetahui, Aomine Daiki, pemain basket yang berbakat dan tidak bisa dikalahkan itu ... Kalah.

.

From : Satsuki-_chan_

Subject : Dai-_chan_

Halo! Lama tidak berbincang! Ahaha, bersediakah kau memaafkanku? **\(;w;)/ **Belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk mengurus Dai-_chan_ **(-3-)**

OH YA! Setelah dia kalah dari Tetsu-_kun_ (KYAAA! Tetsu-_kuuuun_~! ***love***) Dai-_chan_ mulai ikut latihan, lho! Meski dia selalu datang terlambat dan membuat kapten baru tim basket, Wakamatsu-_kun_, marah besar. Tapi, ini benar-benar kemajuan yang pesat, bukan?

Sekian kabar dariku! ***chu***

.

Ah ...

Kemana saja ingatanmu itu? Apa otakmu sudah berubah menjadi otak udang? Kau sendiri frustasi mencari serpihan ingatanmu.

Kau yang masih mengacak rambutmu frustasi, akhirnya berhenti dan menatap lapangan lagi.

"Ah."

"Eh?"

Matamu malah bertemu pandang dengan mata biru milik Aomine. Mukamu langsung memerah, ah, pohon toge mana pohon toge? Rasanya ingin kaugantung dirimu di pohon toge saking malunya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya." Kaumendengar suara familiar yang dimiliki oleh ketua klub seni.

"Eh, ah, iya. Aku datang kecepatan," Kau menggaruk tengkukmu canggung, "Ja-jadi, kita akan mengerjakannya sekarang?" Tanyamu.

"Hm? Tentu saja!" Jawabnya.

Astaga, pertanyaanmu pertanyaan yang bodoh **|||orz**

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu! Kenapa cat kain ini sangat menjengkelkan?!" Rutukmu dalam hati. Kau melihat hasil karya absurdmu. Seperti gambar anak TK. Kau pun pundung di pojokan.

"Arara, mungkin kau bisa membantu bagian penghiasan papan sambutan? Kau lumayan terampil membuat kerajinan tangan, bukan?" Saran si ketua.

Kau hanya menatapnya sambil menggangguk pelan.

Kau pun beranjak dari tempat dudukmu dan pergi menuju anak-anak yang tengah membuat hiasan-hiasan semacam lampion.

"Mohon bantuannya," Ucapmu sambil sedikit membungkuk. Dengan cekatan kau segera membuat hiasan bunga dari kain.

Cukup mudah.

"Wah, wah, lihat! Hasil yang kaubuat cantik sekali! Tolong buatkan origami orang-orangan ya!" Ajaib sekali permintaannya, tapi, kau tetap membuatkannya.

Lipat sana. Lipat sini.

Bengkokkan(?) Masukan.

Jadi!

Jadi, origami penguin.

Kau sweatdrop melihat hasilnya, tapi, setidaknya mirip dengan orang-orangan. Pikirmu.

"GYAH ...!" Pekik salah satu anggota klub seni di dekatmu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyamu simpati, anak itu sebegitu terkejutnya hingga berteriak?

"I-itu, kautahu, Aomine Daiki ... Wajahnya sangat horor, ah! Bukan itu masalahnya, sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang!" Jawabnya dengan wajah pucat.

Mencari siapa?

Kau menepuk pundak anak itu lalu pergi keluar.

Dengan cepat, kau menemukan pemuda itu, "Aomine-_kun_? Siapa yang kaucari? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." Tawarmu kepada pemuda setinggi 193 sentimeter itu.

Manik biru tuanya membulat, lalu, ekspresi wajahnya melembut, "Oh, baguslah aku menemukanmu. Ayo pergi ke atap sekolah sekarang." Ajaknya tanpa basa-basi.

Hah?

Kau pun cengo di tempat.

'TOLONG ...?' Jeritmu dalam hati.

Tapi ...

Senang juga tanganmu digenggam selama perjalanan oleh pemuda dim itu 'kan? XD

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Ehem," Kau mulai berdehem sekedar mencairkan kecanggungan, "Jadi, ada apa denganku?" Tanyamu.

"Hm?" Wajahnya malah menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, "Oh iya, aku lupa. Ini untukmu." Kaumelihat sebuah gantungan boneka kucing berwarna cokelat muda di tangannya.

"Eh?! Terima kasih banyak! Darimana kautahu aku suka kucing?" Tanyamu dengan mata berbinar.

"Satsuki."

Tentu saja ...

"O-oh ya, aku lupa," Ujarmu sambil tertawa kecil. Agak kecewa ketika tahu dia mengetahui hal-hal yang kausuka bukan karena dia memperhatikanmu, tetapi, mengetahuinya dari orang lain.

Tapi,

Yang penting kaudapat sesuatu yang bagus dari si Aomine Daiki.

Bicara tentang hadiah ...

"Dalam rangka apa kau memberikanku ini?" Tanyamu sambil menatapnya yang berjarak sekitar 1 meter darimu.

Angin segera berhembus kencang, membuat tubuhmu menggigil kedinginan.

Dia,

Yang tengah mengenakan jaket hitam segera melemparkan benda itu kepadamu, "Pakailah," Ucapnya. Jantungmu langsung berdegup keras.

Kenapa pemuda itu keren sekali?

'Ah! Jantung tenanglah! Kumohon!' Sugestimu pada dirimu sendiri.

"Itu balasan _Valentine day_."

Hah?

Kau tidak salah dengar 'kan? _Valentine day_ yang itu 'kan? Yang _honmei-choco_-tidak-dianggap?

"Maaf baru bisa membalasnya."

Kok si _dim_ itu tidak merasa bersalah sih?! Bentar banget yah 2 tahun itu?

Kau jadi merasa cenat cenut sendiri.

"Baiklah ... Terima kasih atas hadiahnya. Maaf tidak memberikan cokelat untuk _valentine_ tahun kemarin dan tahun ini. Aku permisi dulu." Kau membungkukkan badanmu sedikit lalu berbalik. Menyimpan gantungan itu di balik jaket hitam milik Aomine.

"Oi," Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat, saat kausadar, kau sudah berada di dalam rangkulan Aomine, "Aku belum selesai."

Puk.

'ITU SUARANYA SEKSI BANGET?! MIRIP SAMA SEIYUUNYA FRAU, IH! BUKAN! MIRIP SUARA OM SUW*BE!' Serumu dalam hati. Fangirlingan dulu gitu.

"A-apa? Kupikir kau hanya memberikan hadiah _white day_." Balasmu kaku.

"Belum. Cokelat kemarin itu, _honmei choco_ 'kan?" Tanyanya sambil memandang matamu lurus.

'UDAH TAHU GITU KOK MASIH NANYA?!' Ujarmu dalam hati (lagi), gemas deh.

"Ya-yah, kalau tidak dianggap juga tidak apa kok. Haha." Kautertawa garing sambil memalingkan wajahmu ke samping. Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu merah.

"Coba cek."

"Cek apa?"

"Cek atap. Cek boneka tadi 'lah!" Serunya.

Kau menurut dan segera mengeluarkan gantungan boneka kucing nan lucu itu, kau melihat sesuatu menyembul dari baju si kucing.

"Baca," Perintahnya.

'MAS, JANGAN PERINTAH-PERINTAH GITU DONG! GAUSAH DISURUH BAKAL SAYA BACA KOK!' Gerammu dalam hati.

Lama-lama, jengkel juga nih.

Tanpa banyak tanya, kaubuka kertas yang dilipat empat itu dan menemukan,

"_**Daisuki**_."

Udah. Gitu doang.

'SERIUSAN NIH ISINYA CUMA GITU?!' Kaukaget melihat isi surat yang berisi 3 tulisan tersebut. Surat itu benar-benar singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Eh,

Tapi, itu pernyataan cinta untukmu, lho?

"Ng, kau serius menulis ini? Ga salah orang?" Tanyamu ragu. Kaget, senang, dan kepo jadi satu.

"Mohon bantuannya." Aomine segera berdiri dan pergi menuju tangga.

Malah ditinggalin.

"Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Eh! Yang terpenting, aku belum menjawab pernyataanmu sama sekali, _Aho_mine!" Pekikmu pada langit luas.

Begitulah akhir kisah _valentine_ dan _white day_mu. Yang berjarak 2 tahun (sebulan lebih tepatnya.) Yang penting cintamu terbalaskan bukan? XD

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Ngebut. Tunggu. Ini ficnya ngebut banget habis TO fisika dan sumpah ngebut to the max, demi Himecchi :* Maap ya absurd. Minggu depan UAS orz /curhat

Akhir kata,

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, mind to review? XD

_-Shaun-_


End file.
